Keith and Berun
Keith (Kiees (キース ?) in the Japanese version) and Berun (ベルン ?) are antagonists in the story, and members of the Faudo cult. They are voiced by Kenyu Horiuchi and Satoshi Taki, respectively. In the youtube dub they will be voiced by Jonah McGary and David Stenstrom. Keith Keith is one of the most eccentric mamodo seen in the series. Like all the competitors is the current battle, he is young, although he smokes a cigar and has a low voice. He often makes his entrances singing a gibberish version of Ludwig van Beethoven's Ode to Joy (while normally being blasted halfway through the song) and is also quite proud of it as he has a comical singing contest with Kanchome and Folgore's "Iron Man Folgore" song. He carries a walking stick that doubles as a baton, which he tends to wave about randomly while he sings. He is loyal to Riou, and assists in the former's plot to raise the giant mamodo Faudo, contributing his powerful Dioga Ginisudon spell to the effort to break Faudo's lock. Keith's most distinctive features are his arms, which are on springs. He can use these to ram his fists forward in a powerful punch, as well as to propel himself forward. He has a rivalry with Zatch Bell's on-again-off-again ally Vincent Bari. Berun Like most of the Faudo arc bookkeepers, not much is known about Berun. He wears a red ball on his nose, similar to a clown, although when he is happy, it opens up into a flower. He may also be a filmmaker, as he has been seen making a documentary in the desert, carrying a clapperboard, and shouting "ACTION!" at seemingly random intervals. Part in story As with many Faudo arc characters, Keith and Berun's role greatly differs between the anime and the manga. Manga Shortly after the lock on Faudo is broken, Riou and his partner Banikis are defeated by Zeno and Dufort, who Keith promptly switches his allegiance to. He seals the deal by accepting a power boost from Faudo, changing him into a taller and stronger form. Stationed on the third level of Faudo's neck, he was the final guardian of the Main Control Room in Faudo's brain. He begins his inevitable fight with Zatch's group by unleashing a cerberus-like body part of Faudo's, called Degosumia4. What Keith did not plan on was the arrival of his old enemy Bari (who, it was revealed, used to beat Keith up when they were in school), who destroys Degosumia in one hit and proceeds to face down Keith himself. Keith realizes that he has no chance against Bari, and tells Berun to kill himself so Faudo could convert the parts of his body into power for Keith. Berun is reasonably hesitant, but in the end settles on offering Faudo some of his nose hair, which upgrades Keith to an armored form complete with laser-shooting satellites. However, Bari is still far stronger, and uses his ultimate spell, Dioga Zonisudon, to destroy Keith' armor and burn his book. As Keith disappears, he activates a torrent of lasers to block the door to the next room, which Bari ultimately sacrifices himself to get everyone through. Berun is seen one last time when he is evacuated out of Faudo and witnesses the giant mamodo's defeat at the hands of Zatch, Kiyo, Brago, and Sherry. Anime Keith's part is significantly simplified in the anime as opposed to the manga. In the anime, he also keeps watch on the third level of Faudo's neck but he does not get an upgrade nor does he report to Zeno, as Riou is defeated much later in the anime than the manga. The room he is stationed in is also very different. The main teams that battle him are Kanchome and Parco Folgore and Momon and Elle Chivas, who use their powers of trickery and illusion to keep him busy until, as in the manga, Bari and Gustav arrive. Unlike in the manga, both Keith and Bari survive, and are evacuated out of Faudo. Spells Keith's powers are based around the manipulation of lasers. *'Ganzu Ginisu:' Keith starts to shoots many beams toward his opponent *'Gigano Ginisu:' This spell creates a mass of light beams *'Amu Garuginisu:' Keith launches his spring-like fists with a light energy around them *'Gou Garuginisu:' Causes his body to spin in an energy tornado toward his opponent *'Doruginisu:' Creates a drill of energy surrounding his hand *'Baagasu Ginisudon:' Creates a large amount of ricocheting lasers *'Giron Ginisu:' Shoots a light ray *'Dioga Ginisudon:' A powered up version of Gigano Dinisu, which sends a larger mass of beams''' ''' Category:Characters